A Moment Before The Wedding
by author musiman
Summary: San tetaplah San yang kekanakan, yang ingin memakai bandana di pesta pernikahannya sendiri. ForteSan. OOC. R&R?


Disclaimer : Mammote! Lollipop © Michiyo Kikuta

Warning : OOC

**A MOMENT BEFORE THE WEDDING**

San, gadis manis yang gemar berdandan –dan mendandani– itu kini menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Cermin itu lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap inci tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun putih berenda sederhana yang khas. Dia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya, mengagumi gaun ciptaannya sendiri.

Rumahnya, yang bisa disebut istana, dengan ujung atap berbentuk kerucut khas dongeng-dongeng lawas, tembok putih dan tembok bata abu-abu, serta perabot keramik kuno dan lampu gantung yang logamnya menghitam, penuh dengan suara suka cita, paling tidak di lantai bawah. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan gaunnya sementara yang lain menikmati brandy.

Dia bergumam, mengharap dia bisa menggunakan gaun berwarna gelap khas-nya, tapi dia tahu ayah, ibu, serta yang lain tak akan mengizinkannya. Tentu saja tidak, dan dia harus menurut. Setelah diamati, gaun putih tak buruk juga.

Dia memikirkan aksesoris apa yang akan dipakainya ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Setengah berteriak, dia mempersilakan si pengetuk pintu sambil terus memandangi setiap senti dari gaunnya.

"San, ini tiara–"

Nina-lah yang masuk. Istri Zero itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna peach, serasi dengan rambutnya yang jingga. Tak ada kucir dua dengan pita jumbo lagi, rambutnya disanggul rapi, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Nina memandangi San, dan melongo.

"I-indahnya..." katanya terpana. San untuk pertama kali menoleh. Senyumnya merekah ketika dipandangnya Nina.

"Ada apa, Nina-chan?" tanya San ramah. Nina segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menyerahkan apa yang ada di tangannya ke tangan San.

"Tiaranya, dan penutup kepala," kata Nina, sembari menyerahkan tiara yang berkilau terkena sinar mentari. Penutup kepala putih menutupi keindahan asli tiara itu.

"Tiara?" tanya San sedikit bingung. Dia menyingkap penutup kepala itu untuk melihat secara jelas tiara-nya.

"Dipinjam dari nenek Zero, kau bisa memakainya selama upacara," kata Nina disertai senyuman. San mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi San mau pakai bandana!" katanya, menunjuk kain berenda yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. "San kan sudah membuatnya sendiri!"

Nina berjengit. "Tapi, San, seorang mempelai harus memakai tiara dan penutup kepala ini, tak mungkin kau pakai bandana di upacara pernikahanmu sendir bukani?"

San mengangkat alis. "Bagaimana dengan Fo? Dia juga pakai penutup kepala juga? Dan tiara? Fo harus pakai topi seperti biasa! Dia sudah janji dengan San!"

Nina menepuk dahinya. Menghela nafas panjang, dia menguatkan diri. "San, kau harus tampil cantik di upacara nanti, setelahnya kau bisa pakai bandananya."

San merengut, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar sebelahnya tanpa mengetuk. Nina –walau kewalahan– mengikuti.

"Fo, Nina bilang kita harus pakai tiara..."

San terdiam, membeku, sedikit melongo. Forte menoleh ke arahnya. Jas hitam melapisi kemeja yang putih bersih, dasi hitam yang kontras namun serasi dengan kemeja, sepatu hitam mengkilap serta celana panjang hitam telah membuat San diam di tempat, tak bisa berkomentar.

"Ada apa, San? Kulihat kau belum selesai berdandan?" tanya Forte sembari membenahi rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. San mengatupkan mulutnya, masih terdiam.

Nina yang pertama memecah kesunyian. "Eh... ini tiaranya. Kupikir orang-orang di bawah butuh aku untuk– eng... menuangkan minuman. Permisi." Dia segera saja meletakkan tiara di atas meja rias dan berbalik menuju pintu kamar, menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Fo tidak pakai topi?" tanya San polos. Forte tertawa kecil. Dia berdiri, San kini sejajar dengan dagunya.

"Topi apa, San?"

"Topi, topi yang biasa Fo pakai!" kata San sembari menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, tak ditemukannya sebentuk topi putih yang menjadi ciri khas Fo-nya.

"Ini upacara pernikahan, San." Forte tersenyum. San mengangkat alis.

"Kalau begitu Fo harus pakai tiara dan penutup kepala?" tanyanya polos, sambil mengerling tiara dan penutup kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Forte tertawa kecil, sama sekali tak tersinggung.

"Tiara dan penutup kepala hanya untuk mempelai wanita. Sedangkan aku," kata Forte, mengambil bros kecil dari meja rias dan menunjukkannya pada San, "hanya butuh bros ini."

San terdiam. Perlahan, diulurkan tangannya, menyambut tangan Forte. Diambilnya bros itu. Dia mengeluarkan jarumnya, dan dengan hati-hati dia memasangkannya, tepat di dada kiri Forte.

"Begitu, Fo?" tanyanya sembari memandangi bros Forte yang kini terpasang rapi.

"Ya," kata Forte lembut, memandang lurus-lurus San. Mata mereka bertemu. "Terimakasih."

San tersenyum ceria. "Kenapa Fo tidak pakai baju cewek? Padahal kan Fo imut sekali dengan baju itu..."

Sekejap, muka Forte memerah, seperti mendidih. San hanya mengangkat alis melihat reaksi Forte. Forte mencoba menguasai diri. Dengan lembut ia letakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi San. San mengangkat alis dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, ekspresi yang amat disukai Forte.

"San," katanya perlahan. Nafasnya menyapu poni San. San bergeming, namun menatap mata Forte lurus-lurus. "Pandang aku sebegai laki-laki. Jangan pandang aku sebagai boneka imut yang bisa cosplay jadi cewek."

San terbelalak, dia melepaskan tangan Forte di kedua pipinya. "Apa maksud Fo?"

Forte menggeleng, diletakkan tangannya di tempat semula, pipi San yang lembut. "Aku tidak bermaksud melukai San, tetapi kalau sampai saat ini San hanya memandang Fo sebagai boneka..."

San tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Forte. Sekali lagi, dia melepaskan pipinya dari sensasi hangat tangan Forte.

"Forte tidak sayang San..." katanya, mengepalkan tangannya. "Forte tidak sayang San!"

"Bukan begitu!" kata Forte, satu detik lebih dahulu dari kata terakhir yang diucapkan San. "Fo hanya ingin memastikan!"

"Apa?" raung San. Forte menepuk dahinya, frustasi. Dia berbalik, menatap jendela kaca yang dibingkai kayu cokelat indah. Merpati putih terbang di balik jendela yang tertutup, dan hinggap di ranting pohon terdekat.

"Ini untuk terakhir kali aku tanyakan," Forte mencoba menguatkan diri. Dia berbalik, menatap San lagi. "Apa kau memang mau menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan tegas Forte telah membuat mata San terbelalak. "Fo meragukan San? FO MERAGUKAN SAN!"

Air mata bercucuran dari mata gelapnya, dia mengusap setiap tetes dengan punggung tangannya, namun sia-sia, air matanya tetap saja mengalir.

"Fo me-meragukan S-san..." katanya sesenggukan, namun hangat telah memeluknya, memberikan kenyamanan yang lebih kuat dari sinar mentari pagi itu.

"Aku bukan meragukanmu, aku hanya takut dengan dijalankannya pernikahan ini, aku malah akan melukai San."

San masih sesenggukan, namun dia mendengarkan.

"San pernah bilang, San tidak butuh cinta. Aku takut, pernikahan ini malah berlawanan dengan kemauan San."

San kini berontak dari pelukan Forte, dia menatap lurus mata sayu itu. San tampaknya mencoba kuat, karena dia menatap mata itu dengan tegas, dan Forte balas menatapnya.

"San tahu itu salah! San memang sudah bahagia tanpa pacaran dengan Fo! Karena Fo yang baik hati telah membahagiakan San! Tapi San berpikir, bahwa itu tidak adil! Fo membahagiakan San, tapi San tidak membahagiakan Fo! Padahal San juga merasakan perasaan yang sama! Suka! Cinta! San ingin berubah! Tanpa merusak yang pernah ada!"

Forte menatapnya dalam diam, sementara San masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tegas. Butiran air matanya telah hilang entah di mana.

"Aku percaya, San."

Sensasi yang kedua lebih hangat dari coklat panas, lebih manis dari permen gula-gula kesukaannya, dan lebih menghanyutkan dari air. Entah bagaimana, otak San telah tersetrum, sepertinya konslet, dia tak coba menghentikan ketika Forte mendekatinya dan mengelus kedua pipinya. Dia tak meronta ketika Fo-nya mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dia tidak mengeluh, namun membalas ciuman Forte.

Tangan Forte yang menyentuh pipi San meminta San untuk lebih dekat dengannya, berbagi nafas. San menutup matanya walau agak terlambat. Dia menikmatinya, menikmati sensasi yang membakar wajahnya, serta seperti listrik yang meletup-letup di dadanya. San tak mencoba melepaskannya, tidak. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh calon suaminya, tangannya meraba punggung Forte, lebih merekatkannya dengan Forte sampai mereka benar-benar menempel.

Waktu serasa berhenti, dan San rasa itu lebih baik. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Forte, lebih lama lagi di sini, tanpa harus menghadapi bahaya berpisah. Dia ingin Forte terus di dekatnya, mengelus pipinya dan menciptakan sensasi yang dia suka. Dia ingin Forte tetap ada, yang bisa dipeluk untuk menghangatkannya, untuk bisa dimiliki seutuhnya.

Namun sensasi hangat itu perlahan hilang. Bibirnya telah terlepas dari bibir Forte, dan tangannya juga sudah lepas dari punggung Forte. Namun, tangan Forte masih terus menciptakan hangat di pipinya.

"Love you," dan kecupan singkat mendarat di poninya.

San memandangnya, memandang Forte dengan tatapan hangat. Entah mengapa, kembang api meletup-letup di dada San.

"Love you too."

Forte menyematkan tiara dan penutup kepala di kepala San, calon istrinya. Tiara itu begitu cocok untuknya, dan penutup kepala putih amatlah indah ketika disematkan di rambut hitam kebiruan itu. Mata mereka bertemu, lagi, dan mereka tertawa kecil. Semburat merah di pipi mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah dua insan yang bahagia.

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi di langit, merpati yang hinggap di dahan kini sudah terbang, jauh ke atas, menembus kapas-kapas tipis. Merpati yang lain datang, terbang sejajar dengan merpati pertama, menyongsong langit bersama.

Forte telah menemukan tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya. Hangat menyertai keduanya. Beriringan, mereka keluar dari kamar dan menatap kamar untuk terakhir kali, kemudian menguncinya rapat. Mereka menuruni tangga spiral, masih menggenggam tangan yang lain, menyongsong hari baru.

Hari-hari baru mereka segera datang.

* * *

Merpati putih itu menerobos pintu depan. Dia mengepakkan tangannya untuk terbang rendah di ruangan itu. Dengan mantap, cakarnya hinggap di bahu Al.

"Terimakasih, Pigeon," kata Al. Dia mengenakan kemeja dengan celana panjang dan blazer. Kacamatanya bertengger di hidungnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mencabut sesuatu yang tampak berkilau di dahi merpati itu.

"Apa itu, Al?" tanya Mel yang menggunakan gaun biru pucat. Dia, seperti biasa membawa Emerald tersayangnya. Dia mengamati sesuatu yang berkilauan di tangan Al itu. Pigeon kini terbang rendah lagi dan keluar dari pintu.

"Bukankah itu kamera?" tanya Mel ragu-ragu. Emerald juga menatapnya penasaran sambil bergumam "geko".

"Ya," kata Al sembari meletakkan kamera itu di lubang kecil di laptopnya.

"Mel, tolong panggil yang lain ya," kata Al tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop.

"Baik~" kata Mel yang langsung bergegas menghampiri ruang makan yang ramai.

Tak lama kemudian, semua muncul. Nina, Zero, Ichii, Rokka, Gou, Nanase, Yakumo, Will, Pure, Real, Ketua panitia ujian sihir, Aquamarine, Ruby, Zura, dan Pearl.

"Wah, lengkap ya." Al menyalakan laptopnya.

"Ada apa, Al?" tanya Nina penasaran, dia mendekati Al yang sibuk dengat laptopnya.

"Sebentar..." dan tak lama kemudian, "Ke sini semuanya!"

Menurut, semuanya menghampiri Al dengan penasaran.

"Ini..." kata Nina tak percaya.

"Ya," kata Al mantap.

"Apa sih?" tanya Zero yang tak mengerti dengan gambar yang terpampang di layar laptop. Sebuah jendela kayu, dan tembok bata, rumah yang mereka pijak bagian luar.

"Ini..." kata Nina, sedikit ragu. "Rekaman San dan Forte!"

Kalimat terakhir Nina berhasil membuat kata "hah?" menggema di seluruh ruangan. Al meletakkan jarinya di ujung bibirnya.

"Sstt!" desahnya. "Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan kedua calon mempelai setelah Nina mengatakan bahwa mereka ada di dalam kamar."

Semua orang melongo. Berbagai varian ekspresi terpampang di masing-masing wajah mereka : bingung, kagum, tidak setuju, bahkan girang.

"Jadi aku memasang kamera," kata Al bergairah. "Siapa tahu Pigeon mendapat sesuatu yang bagus."

"Pigeon?"

"Merpati putih yang kusuruh mengintip kamar itu."

Semua orang di situ merapat, mencoba melihat layar dari sisi pandang terbaik. Al menekan tombol play...

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara kagum, kaget, dan luluh terdengar dari orang-orang pencuri-lihat itu.

**-FIN-**

Ah, nekad banget sama ngepublish fic ini. Padahal ini fic pelampiasan kekesalan saya karena kekurangan hints ForteSan!

Fic ini kira-kira dibuat berbulan-bulan lalu. Ternyata gaya penulisan saya dulu agak beda dari yang sekarang. XD Oh ya, ini fic pertama saya yang ada kissing scene-nya lo! Hehe.

Review?


End file.
